Rotorcraft electrical load gauges often display current electrical loads for multiple power sources on the rotorcraft. For example, a rotorcraft pilot often monitors an ammeter and/or voltmeter for each power source on a rotorcraft with knowledge of maximum current or voltage each power source is able to provide. The pilot makes decisions with regard to electrical load management based on the individual ammeters and/or voltmeters, and can reduce, divert, or otherwise manage electrical loads on a rotorcraft. For example, if a pilot sees a first generator close to its maximum current load, the pilot can divert certain electrical systems of a rotorcraft to draw current from a second generator that is not as close to its maximum current load, instead of drawing current from the first generator.